Cinder's Ascension
by DudeManGuy
Summary: When Cinder stole part of the Fall Maiden's power, she expected a massive growth in power, but she could never have expected that growth to become so literal. [growth fic]


As Emerald and Mercury sat in their quiet little safehouse and watched Cinder obliterate a passing baby Nevermore with her maiden powers from the window, Cinder could feel the incredible power swelling within her body.

"This will do very nicely. This may be even better than Salem promised," Cinder said smoothly. "And to think, all it took was one little ambush. Mercury opened his mouth to say something that he thought was going to be the wittiest of witty comments, but Emerald gave him a less than subtle whack on the back of the head before he could say what she thought was something stupid. As Cinder scanned the surroundings for more target, there was suddenly an echoing voice from seemingly nowhere.

"Cinder Fall," the authoritative female voice boomed, "You are the new vessel for some of my power." Cinder looked around quickly, trying to keep her cool.

"Can you two hear that?" Cinder asked. Mercury shrugged, fat lot of use he was.

"I don't hear anything," Emerald said, a tinge of concern colouring her voice. The voice picked up again.

"Now that you contain my power, we are personally linked. No one else will hear this," the voice of the Fall Maiden said. Cinder's calm and controlled façade began to crack.

"No, someone else can hear this," Cinder replied, trying to convince herself more than anything else. She was vaguely aware of the other two's replies, but the voice drowned them out.

"Your body will limit your ability to use my power. Your body is not as powerful as my most recent vessel, and so your body will need to be altered to contain this power. Prepare for your new growth," the voice stated, echoing in Cinder's mind.

"No. No! I am powerful enough! Do you hear me?!" Cinder demanded a response from the voice, but nothing came back. At least, there were no words in response. Instead, there was a sudden surge of energy from within her body, making it feel like her whole body was on fire. Then, before she knew what was happening, came the growth promised by the voice. Firstly, Cinder's height increased, only by a head or so, with her body growing enough in all directions to keep things proportional and not end up with awkward gangly limbs or with a beanpole figure. Cinder breathed a sigh of relief as she felt her height stop growing, but if she thought that was the last of it, or even the least of it, she was very mistaken.

Next came the muscles, and what incredible muscles they were. They bulged out everywhere, perfectly defined and massive enough that their sheer power was obvious to anyone, most visibly her mighty thighs and bulky biceps. That wasn't the only bulk that grew on her, as enough fat followed suit to make Cinder look less like a bodybuilder and more like a strongman, but it didn't cover her defined muscles too much, even leaving a firm six pack of abs present. Needless to say, at this point Cinder's red dress and black shorts were barely hanging in there, her ankle bracelet had snapped and the separated sleeves were ruined. Her high heels were still intact, but they were starting to feel tight, and so Cinder carefully slipped her feet out of them. There was still more to come, but fortunately for Cinder the burning heat she was feeling was starting to feel like nothing more than a hot bath, and it was being matched with a feeling of intense power, making her feel as powerful as she looked.

The next growth was even less expected than the previous, as all at one, a fully formed penis suddenly sprouted from her crotch. It was fully erect and an impressive length, enough for the already wide and surprised eyes of everyone in the room to widen even more. It drew so much attention, in fact, that no one noticed Cinder's short, dark hair lengthen out, going all the way down to her hips in a flowing dark mane of wavy and luxurious hair, but still keeping its original shape, covering one of Cinder's amber eyes, with some of it resting on her shoulder.

And yet, there was still more growth to go. Next came her breasts, soft flesh expanding, destroying her bra and tearing through the top of her skirt as they filled out, going from their already decent sizes, to watermelon sized, all the way to becoming so large that Cinder couldn't even reach all the way around them to hold them up, let alone cover up her nipples and attempt to keep herself decent anymore. When her rear started growing, there was no going back to keeping herself decent in this outfit. Layers and layers of fat and muscle grew on her rear making it rounder and larger, splitting her shorts and straining her panties to their limits. When her hips widened out to accommodate her larger rear, her panties finally gave out, falling to the floor to join the rest of Cinder's shredded clothes.

Finally, when Cinder, Emerald and Mercury thought everything was done, there was one last burst of heat from Cinder's stomach. Then, before she knew it, her belly seemingly inflated before her very eyes. At first, the consistent roundness made Cinder think it was her belly being literally inflated or stuffed with something, even if it wasn't making her feel any fuller. By the time it had extended out past her breasts, destroying the last of Cinder's clothing, it was clear that a good amount of it was pure fat, as Cinder's belly began to hang low, covering her crotch, along with its new feature. Her whole body widened to make the belly more proportional, but nothing was going to make the massive globe of fat look normal. Then, finally, Cinder's growth had stopped. It was hard for Cinder to tell, since Emerald and Mercury were being very quiet, and the warm sensation buzzing around her body had stayed, even if it had cooled slightly and reduced in intensity, coming somewhat comforting and energizing now. When Cinder finally took a look at Emerald and Mercury, she saw them kneeling, gawking as they looked up at her.

"What… what's wrong with you two?" Cinder nervously asked. Cinder winced as the voice of the Fall Maiden answered.

"They have been hypnotised into submission by your goddess's body," the voice explained. "But, of course, your body has practical benefits as well as aesthetic ones, as I'm sure you already can tell." Cinder looked down at her thick arms and gave cautious flex that made her already big biceps appear massive and mighty. Cinder gasped in surprise at her apparent power, before making a gesture with her hands, finding that her fiery maiden powers were still at her command. Cinder slipped back into her commanding, dominant persona to address Emerald and Mercury.

"Well well, this is an interesting development. Mercury, head back to Vale, tell Roman that his services are no longer necessary, but don't waste any time with him beyond that. Emerald, get me some clothes so that I can make myself decent," Cinder ordered. Emerald and Mercury nodded enthusiastically and immediately took off to fulfil Cinder's orders.

Sienna Khan was slouched in her chair, with Trifa and Ilia to one side advising her of their latest findings, when one of the White Fang guards came running into the room. The guard took a moment to bow before speaking.

"High Leader! Mistress Cinder Fall is here to speak with you!" the guard said quickly. A smug grin appeared on Sienna's face.

"Mistress? Oh, this should be good," Sienna snarked. What she saw next wiped the smile from her face. A truly massive woman in a figure-hugging red and gold dress waddled into the room, with a relatively tiny woman at her side, looking up at her with reverential eyes. Sienna was fairly certain that she could hear the floor cracking beneath the woman's immense weight. Sienna looked around as her court was kneeling before the woman, who must have been Cinder Fall. Sienna gritted her teeth, trying to keep her cool and not yell at her court for kneeling before Cinder. As Cinder approached the steps to Sienna's throne, Sienna was fighting the urge to follow her court's example, she was in charge here, she asserted to herself.

"Sienna Khan, I presume?" Cinder asked coolly. Sienna nodded.

"Yes, that is me. And I suppose that makes you Cinder Fall," Sienna replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, most people I meet call me 'Mistress', but I suppose that just my name will work… for now," Cinder purred. Gods, it was difficult for Sienna to keep her cool, but she had to. She wasn't going to let anyone, let alone a human be in charge of her. "But more importantly, I have an offer for you. Work with me and my employer, and you and your people will find it very beneficial. I would be more than happy to explain further, but I would have to know if you are interested," Cinder explained as she slowly began ascending the stairs. Sienna wanted to get up and try to keep Cinder in her place, but she found herself frozen before the bountiful beauty approaching her. "So, Sienna, what do you say?" Cinder asked as she reached the top of the stairs, approaching the throne. Sienna's tongue was tied, unable to spit out her response, until Cinder cupped Sienna's cheek. Cinder could almost literally feel herself pulling apart Sienna's dominance as Sienna's eyes went wide with surprise, before relaxing with heavy lidded eyes.

"Y-y-yes, Mistress," Sienna answered in a breathy voice.

"Excellent."

Cinder was liking her newest outfit. It was a flowing red dress with golden trim and stringy straps to help keep the straps subtle. It was sleeveless to let her bulky arms be free, and it was short enough to show off plenty of thick thigh. The golden trim matched the generous amounts of golden jewellery that Cinder was wearing, earrings, necklaces, bracelets and rings, all of it showed off the type of power that her massive body wouldn't be able to. However, what she like most about it was the material. It was a sheer and partially see through material that was nice, airy and cool, and it also hid barely anything. Among the things it revealed was Cinder's lack of underwear, but why would she want to confine herself like that? It wasn't a bad thing if her subjects saw her bountiful breasts or her impressive cock.

Speaking of Cinder's subjects, three of them were busily yet gently attending to her right now as she lay in her reclined throne, widened dramatically to fit Cinder comfortably. Ilia had pulled Cinder's dress up and was softly kissing and massaging Cinder's mammoth belly, sinking her hands into the dense ball of fat. Emerald was eagerly fondling and kissing Cinder's giant biceps, admiring the incredible strength she had been honoured to witness on occasion. Sienna was on her knees in front of Cinder, servicing Cinder's cock. Cinder was surprised at how often she found herself needing to be serviced, often approaching a dozen times a day, but her four most devoted worshippers were so eager to help, and it felt far too pleasurable to complain about. It might have helped that her subjects were all always scantily clad. Emerald spent every living moment in the nude, fully devoted to Cinder and desperate for Cinder's attention. Sienna and Ilia, by comparison, were overdressed, despite Ilia wearing nothing but a pair of dark coloured panties and Sienna wearing just her waist cincher and belt. Cinder felt herself slowly approaching another climax as she heard a cart approaching, setting off a rumble in Cinder's stomach. A body like Cinder's required a lot of food to maintain, and gave her a hell of an appetite. Fortunately, her subjects were also more than happy to keep Cinder well fed. She looked up in anticipation and saw Trifa, clad in just her frilly white apron, wheeling a mountain of food over, right next to Cinder's throne.

"Feed me," Cinder ordered.

"It would be an honour, mistress," Trifa said, before carefully handfeeding Cinder. The luxurious food was to die for, and only a year ago it was something Cinder could only dream of, but here she was, having it fed to her while being massaged and pleasured. Speaking of which…

"Sienna, I'm going to come again. Drink it all up," Cinder ordered to the woman hidden behind her belly. Then, as Cinder let out a low moan, Cinder's cock throbbed and her potent seed pumped out of it and into Sienna's mouth. As commanded, Sienna obediently sucked it all down, even as it started making Sienna feel like her stomach was getting full. When Cinder's orgasm ended, Sienna stood, averting her gaze from Cinder's eyes.

"Mistress, would you like me to service you again?" Sienna asked in a hushed, obedient voice. Cinder thought for a moment.

"Actually, I would like you and Emerald to swap places." Cinder then turned to directly address Emerald. "Emerald, I wish to reward you for your devotion to me. I believe you are worthy of bearing my offspring. Please, impregnate yourself." That set off tears of happiness in Emerald's eyes.

"Th-thank you, Mistress. I promise to be the best possible mother to your children," Emerald said in an ecstatic voice, before quickly moving herself into position. She had to move Cinder's belly out of the way to get to her cock, but one that was done, all Emerald had to do was sheath it in her core and pump Cinder's seed from it so that it could grace Emerald's womb with its presence. All the while, Ilia, Trifa and Sienna kept up their ministrations, making Cinder feel good. But nothing could compare to the feeling of Emerald's inner walls clenching around Cinder's cock. Cinder let out short, quiet moans, occasionally muffled by the food she was being fed. Cinder couldn't even see Emerald's work, she could only feel it, but as she approached her orgasm, she could feel that it was something special. Emerald really was worthy of this. Cinder had to remember this for the next little while before Emerald would become heavily pregnant, and after Emerald had recovered from her pregnancy. Then again, she did have three other devoted worshippers, and she was sure they would kill for such an honour. Before she could think more about that subject, she could feel herself reaching her point of no return as she let out a long, loud moan, her head rolling back as she came. Her cock filled Emerald's womb with her godly seed. She could just barely hear Emerald's own ecstatic moans, muffled by the massive belly that was almost smothering Emerald. But Emerald made it out, filled with Cinder's seed as she carefully extracted herself from her position.

"Good work Emerald," Cinder said with a small grin before turning to address Ilia. "Ilia, my dear, my legs are in need of massaging. Could you deal with that for me?"

"O-of course, Mistress," Ilia said quickly, snapping a quick salute before moving down to Cinder's tree-trunk-like legs. As Emerald got to her feet, Cinder looked over at her.

"Emerald, please, have a rest. I think you have earned it," Cinder said, patting her huge belly.

"Thank you, Mistress. I love you, Mistress," Emerald said excitedly as she clambered onto Cinder's massive and pillowy belly to have her rest.

"As you should, Emerald," Cinder said quietly as she stroked Emerald's mint-green hair. "As you, and every other mortal on Remnant, should."

[**AN: **A request from Impossiblu over on DeviantArt. Alrighty, so that's all my requests over and done with, as far as I can tell. Still gonna keep my requests closed for now so that I can write some of my own stuff. Commissions are still 100% open if any of y'all wanna help me pay for a copy of After The Fall, or other stuff. So yeah.


End file.
